Many household and industrial cleaners include more than one cleaning component or element. For convenience, many of these cleaners are packaged as unit-dose detergent products. To improve effectiveness of the unit-dose detergent products, it may be necessary to keep the multiple components separate until the unit-dose detergent product is used for cleaning. Other advantages of unit-dose detergent products include convenience of use and dispensing, lower cost per use, and avoiding or minimizing direct skin contact the detergent itself.